Thor
by Barakanaga16
Summary: When Thor is banished from Asgard, he must make most of his time on Earth to make himself worthy while fending off Loki, his servants, and the love for Ms. Jane Foster. Third in my Avengers series
1. Chapter 1 - Asgard

Chapter 1: Asgard

High in the endless heavens, beyond the realm of God, even beyond the Earth itself, lies a place where the mighty rule. The kingdom of Asgard stands tall. It shines brightly, the castle being made of solid gold and emeralds. Deep within its walls lie the many Gods that protect their home along with all Nine Realms.

The king on them all, Odin, is the most powerful of the Gods. He is commonly spoken to as Allfather and king. In the halls of Odin, his many sons and warriors are feasting on the endless banquet of the Gods. Among them are Heimdall, Tyr, and others. On the far end, the most arrogant of them all is feasting with his mischievous brother Loki. He is the God of Thunder, Thor.

"Thor, please pass a leg." said Tyr, the God of War

"Why don't you get it yourself, brother?" said Thor.

"Is this anyway to start a morning feast?" asked Loki.

"I am not generous to anyone, my brother. Nor should they be to me."

"Whatever you say. Slave, bring me more wine!" a young girl, probably around her late 20's, brought Loki a tray with a bottle of wine and a goblet with a dragon head on it. She poured him some wine and sat it down. The girl bowed and walked away.

"Why must you treat that girl so poorly, brother?" asked Baldor, the God of Love.

"I agree with Loki's methods." answered Thor. "The commoners are below us and must be treated as slaves."

"I quite agree." said Loki.

"I do not!" yelled Tyr. "The commoners are people just like us! We should not treat them as slaves, but as equals!"

"Stand down, brother!" demanded Thor. "Before I make you."

"You would fight me? On a matter concerning the well being of the commoners?"

"Aye," he stood up and eyed Tyr. "If I had my way, I'd make every single one of them serve us! Even the children."

"You are a monster, Thor! Father would be ashamed!"

"Maybe so, but I am next in line to take the throne. Once my time comes, my word will be law!"

"Then the entire kingdom will rebel against you, with many of us at the heart of it!"

Thor grew angrier. Thunder rumbled outside and even Loki knew that it would be best to step away from the table. Flashes of lightning were seen and Thor held out his hand, as if to catch something. Out of nowhere, a hammer came flying from outside the window and it landed in his hand. The hammer was made of a very strong Asgardian steel and the handle was made with Asgardian leather.

He raised it above his head and lightning struck it, encasing him in a bright light. When it dimmed, he was covered in Asgardian armor and a long red cape. Tyr held one arm out and nearly clutched his fist. In a flash, a longer, more massive hammer came into his palm. It was a two handed weapon with the same steel as Thor's and a sturdy wooden handle. They stared at each other and the fires of war engulfed Tyr's eyes.

"You do not want to fight me Thor. I am the God of War!"

"God of War you are, but invincible you are not."

"You dare mock me?!"

"I do."

Tyr screamed a battle cry and jumped at Thor, swinging his hammer down at him. Thor blocked the hit with his own hammer and made Tyr stagger back. It one quick swing, he sent Tyr flying to the back wall, crashing into it. Thor laughed like the overconfident warrior that he was. Tyr got up and and pounded the floor with his hammer. The impact send a mini tremor to Thor, who stopped it with a might ground pound of his hammer.

The sudden impact, cause a mini hole to erupt in the room. Before Try could attack again, the doors to the hall burst open and a tall, old man wielding an ancient Asgardian staff stood there. Upon his face, was a white space where a left eye should've been. Scars of battle could be seen upon his face. The man did not look happy.

"Thor! Tyr! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Father, Tyr was making pleasant remarks concerning the commoners. He had to be punished."

"And Thor was making rude remarks about them. He had to be st-"

"SILENCE, both of you!" screamed Odin. "I have had enough of this! Tyr, you and the others will clean this mess up later. For now, all of you shall report to the throne room for punishment. Now!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Punishment

Chapter 2: Punishment

The throne room was glistened with gold, rubies, and sapphires. The golden throne was seated by Odin and his mightiness. Beside him was his loyal wife, Frigga. All around them were slaves, commoners, and the other Gods. Odin stood up and pounded his staff into the floor. The room got quiet very quickly. He sat back down at coughed.

"I have summoned you all here because I have had enough. Thor, my son, please step forward." Thor stepped out of the crowd and went to his fathers feet, bowing and then rising. "Ever since I can remember, you were always the mighty warrior who used his brawn instead of his mind. Your might has won you many battles against our enemies, including the Storm Giants and the occasional Frost Giant. You are the son many kings would love to have."

"Thank you fath-"

"I am not done!" he screamed. Thor got quiet. "Nowadays, you are ignorant, arrogant, overconfident, and above all... a brat. So, that is why I have made this decision. I sentence you to banishment from Asgard!"

"Allfather!" shrieked Frigga. "He's your own son!"

"I am not finished!" he yelled at her. "Thor, I banish you from Asgard until the day comes when you can be honest, truthful, unselfish, and above all, be worthy of your title."

"Where shall you send me, Father?"

"A place where even the dirt wouldn't want to go. A place that even a black hole wouldn't wanna swallow. I am sending you to... Midgard. You are to stay there and become Midgards Guardian! You are to protect it from all threats!"

"Father! You can't! That place is not worthy of my presence!"

"You punishment is final! I cast you out!" he pounded the staff again and a hold opened beneath Thor, making him fall continuously. Odin sighed with relief. His wife placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It shall be okay Odin. Thor is strong willed."

"I know. I fear he will never return."

Thor felt like he was being sucked through a tube, traveling to who knows where. He tried flying by use of his hammer, but it was impossible. The portal was filled with magic that nullified the powers of all magical objects. Before he could think, he crashed into the soft cold grass of an open field. He struggled to stand up as his armor disappeared. Still wielding his hammer, he looked around and spit at the ground in disgust.

"Why am I here in such a filthy realm? This barren world doesn't deserve to have me. Heimdall!" he yelled to the skies. "Open the Bifrost!" No answer. "Heimdall! HEIMDALL!" Still no answer.

At that moment, he knew was stuck there until he could change. Even Thor knew that he would not change so easily. He knew he would stay the same and remain on Earth for a long time. As he walked around, he knew he would have to try to blend in with the denizens of the world. In the distance, he saw a farm house. As he approached, he stepped on a crumbled up piece of paper. He unwrapped it and read: "_Donald Blake, Magician Extraordinaire! Come see him this Thursday at 7:00 PM!"_

It was outdated for about 21 years. Thor knew that if he was to fit in with the people of this realm, he would have to have a human identity. So, for the time being, he named himself Donald Blake. He help his hammer to his mouth and whispered.

"Mjlonir, I send you to a remote place on this world. Do not return until I call you." he threw it into the distance and watched it fly from view.

He walked hours across the deserted highway in a far place called Nevada. The heat did not bother him at all, since he was immortal. A car or two would pass, but they bared him no mind. Before long, he saw a city in the distance. It wasn't exactly like Asgard, but it was big enough. As he walked, thunder could be heard and it soon began to rain. He rose his head and closed his eyes. The thunder was like a soothing sound to him. He didn't know it, but he had walked out onto the road while enjoying the rain and thunder. The last thing he remembered, was the lights of a car.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hospital Love

Chapter 3: Hospital Love

It was days before Thor opened his eyes. His eyes opened slowly and a white room was seen. He looked around him and saw strange equipment: a table filled with tools of terror, a light so bright, it was hard to look at. He was wearing bizarre clothes: a light blue dress like wardrobe that had no back to it. A woman stood before him, take his blood pressure. He looked at her and was fixed on her. She laughed as he stared.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Good morning, strange woman. Where am I?"

"In the hospital. You were hit pretty hard by a truck. Most of us were surprised that you survived Mr.?"

"Tho-... Blake. Donald Blake. And you are?"

"Hello Donald, I am Jane Foster, your nurse."

"I had no idea that your kind had such... beautiful females."

"Thank you." she blushed. "Wait, my kind?"

"Yes, humans."

"You must've been hit harder then I thought. In any case, you've been asleep for two days."

"Two days? Geez."

Over the next hour, doctors came in to examine him more, but he refused treatment unless Jane was there beside him. They agreed and continued on. After doing the normal procedures, they left Jane alone with him. Thor was happy about this, but Jane wasn't.

"Tell me Ms. Foster," asked Thor. "What is it you do for a living? Surely a person of your beauty isn't just a nurse?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, this is a part time job. After work I like to join my two friends in astrology."

"The study of stars?"

"Yes. It is quite enjoyable. Me and my friend are apprentice's to Dr. Erik Selvig. He is really quite the man. Erik was a friend of my father, who recently died in a car crash."

"My deepest sympathies. I'm sure he was a great man."

"He was." she sat down beside him. "As a child, he used to tell me tales about space, mythology, and legends. My favorites were the Norse Gods. I could name them all by the time I was 13: Thor, Odin, Loki, Balder, it was fascinating." To Thor, it was flattery, her saying all those great things about him and his family. She continued. "Nowadays, I still thrive to find a connection between the stars and the Gods. Maybe even find a way to see if they really exist. Foolish, I know."

"No, it's not. I have always believe that there are higher forces out there. If you believe they exist, I say find out. You never know what you'll find."

"Thank you Mr. Blake. That was poetic."

"I know my way." he laughed. "So, when can I get out of here?"

"In a day or two. Do you have a place to stay?"

"No. You could say I'm all alone in this cruel world."

"Well, I can make arrangements to let you stay with me for a while, until you find a job and a place of your own. Deal?" she extended a hand.

"Deal," he took her hand and shook. "What kind of 'work' is around here Ms. Foster?"

"Call me Jane. And I believe there really is no work. Maybe at the cafe', but they aren't hiring. Maybe I can get the doctor to take you on as an apprentice. Sound good?"

"Yes Jane. It does." she smiled. "What kind of a man is Dr. Selvig?"

"He is very well educated. Went to Harvard, worked for NASA, but was kicked out for his theories about different Gods existing and that they are just like us, but immortal."

Thor chuckled to himself. He knew he and the other Gods were not immortal. They could be hurt, die, and experience anything a mortal could. Before long, Thor was released from the hospital and was waiting for Jane to get off work. It was gonna be half an hour before she was to get off, so he took a walk.

The town was very small. Very little business, but many places to live. Huge rocks were all around the town, but away from the public. He walked to a rock behind a cafe' and climbed up it. Thor sat down and stared into the distance, watching the townsfolk live their daily lives. Before he could make sense of the day he just had, a voice spoke behind him.

"Hello brother." Thor turned and saw his brother Loki.


	4. Chapter 4 - Loki's Word

Chapter 4: Loki's Word

"Loki!" yelled Thor. "What? How?"

"Bifrost. I had to visit to this putrid realm. Father has aloud me to visit you at least once before I am utterly forbidden to commune with you again. So, how is the realm of Midgard treating you?" he sat down next to Thor.

"Not that bad, to be perfectly honest. I was hit by a 'truck' when I arrived, I had to go by a mortal name, and I had people examining me in a 'hospital'."

"Sounds like a terrible time if you ask me."

"When I awoke, I saw something I never thought I'd see: a beautiful woman."

"You fell for a mortal female? What would Sif say if she heard you?!"

"She is not here, so she doesn't have to know. Besides, Sif never really felt right around me. How is she anyway?"

"Same as always. With the Warriors Three, going to different realms to talk of peace, so its nothing new. She was sad when you left."

"I was too arrogant for her. You seemed more her type, Loki."

"Me?! She was repulsed by me. Jealous even."

"Perhaps, but this mortal is nice to me and I am surprisingly, nice back."

"What is her name?"

"Jane Foster. She is a nurse in the hospital. Jane has invited me to stay with her until I can 'get back on my feet'."

"If only it were that easy. Mother misses you."

"I know. I was always her favorite son."

"She was actually the one who suggested that I come and talk to you. Figured I could make you choose the correct path so you'd come home sooner."

"I do not know how I will make it home. Heimdall does not answer my calls."

"He hears you, but is forbidden to open Bifrost for you." Thor bowed his head and sighed.

"I really do appreciate this brother. Your love will keep me going. How has it been for you since my exile?"

"Somewhat the same. My servant betrayed me, so I made... other uses for her."

"I am sorry to hear that. I hope she is tortured until Ragnarok." Loki smirked. He placed a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"She will be, my brother. But as for now, I must leave."

"Why? We are just starting to catch up!"

"I do not want to face fathers wrath should I be here too long. I wish you the best Thor. I too pray that you will come home soon."

"What do you have to do?"

"Just a little negotiating with some foreign species. Sif is assisting me." he vanished in a flash of stray light.

When Loki was gone, Thor came back to his senses and climbed off the rock. He made it back to the hospital just in time to catch Jane coming out of the hospital with her purse. She was a little concerned about him.

"I was looking for you Donald! Where'd you go?"

"Just... uh... touring the fine quality of the town." he said nervously.

"Well, please don't. I don't want you to get in another accident. Well, let us get going!"

They walked down the street, people were eying them with curiosity. Finally, they got to a nice looking one story home and headed inside. Inside, Jane sat her things down on her chair and went into the kitchen. Thor followed her like a lost puppy and gazed at her kitchen.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Some what?"

"You know, brown liquid used to help people wake up? I drink it after work so I can stay awake since my friends will be here soon."

"Why not?" he took a cup and drank. After a few second sip, he sat it down. He picked it up again and gulped the rest of it. "Another!" he slammed it hard on the ground, breaking it into pieces. Jane slapped her face and knew that Thor was going to be like a puppy. She would have to house break him, if necessary.


	5. Chapter 5 - Jotunheim

Chapter 5: Jotunheim

Back in Asgard, Loki walked down the Bifrost bridge and chuckled to himself. He passed Heimdall, who was standing by the entrance to the bridge, wielding a massive golden sword and decked out in ruby and sapphire armor.

"How was your visit to Midgard, Loki?"

"Pitiful. It's barren, disgusting, and above all: filth!"

"And Thor?"

"He is fine. Good day Heimdall!"

"Good day Loki." he said sternly.

As Loki walked the halls of Asgard, he was approached by Sif, who wore normal looking metal armor and braided hair. She informed him that Odin has commanded that she accompany Loki to Jotunheim, the land of the Frost Giants.

"Will it be just you and me?" asked Loki.

"No, a few of my men will be accompanying us."

"Interesting. Shall we go?"

"Yes, we shall." smirked Loki.

Near half an hour later, Loki, Sif, and five Asgardian warriors came to the portal that Heimdall was guarding. He had been informed ahead of time about Loki and Sif's mission, so he unlocked the portal to the land of the Frost Giants. Blue, red, and yellow lights shined and instantly made them vanish into thin air.

In a mere second, they all arrived on the edge of a cliff. It was cold, the environment was like a frozen wasteland. No plants grew and even their massive lake was frozen over. Ahead of them was the gates into the center of the Frost Giant empire. They walked nervously to the gates where two three story tall Frost Giants were standing guard. Their heads were bald, they wore loincloths, chests decked out with old style armor, and they wielded single pointed staffs.

"Who dare approaches the lair of Ymir, King of the Frost Giants?" yelled one of them.

"It is I, Loki of Asgard! I bring along Lady Sif and her men. We humbly wish to speak with King Ymir about a treaty of peace."

"Our beloved king has actually been expecting you, God of mischief. Enter."

They stood aside and a scout escorted them all to the massive throne on Ymir. The throne itself was as tall as a four story building and was sculpted from ice. Ymir himself was roughly the same height as the Empire State Building. Beside him was a five story Frost Giant, who was his general. They bowed before him.

"Risssssssssse Asgardiansssssssssssssss." said Ymir. They rose. "I have been expecting you Loki. There are ties me must... undo."

"Of course King Ymir, but Allfather Odin has requested a peace treaty between Asgard and Jotunheim. Do you accept?"

"Nay. There will never be peace between us. Odin will forever be my enemy. And you Loki, you continue to serve Odin even though he is not your true father."

"What?" asked Loki, surprised.

"As a baby, you were taken from Laufey by Odin. For the past 24 years, you have been deceived. You are no Asgardian, but a Frost Giant!" Sif's mouth dropped at this news. Loki, on the other hand, smiled evily.

"If I am indeed a Frost Giant, why am I not huge like you all?"

"Asgard. Its power prevents us from growing for as long as we remain there. I have many matters to discuss with you Loki, but your lady friend must leave... NOW!" Loki turned to her.

"Sif, do as he says or they might kill us all." she nodded and left the camp. "Now, what is it you wish to discuss with me?"

"As a fellow Frost Giant, I want to take over certain realms. Surely you have the same lust for power in your blood?"

"I do. My greatest wish it to be king of Asgard and put Odin in his place!"

"What would you say if I told you that I could make you king of an entire world? A non- Asgardian world."

"You had my curiosity, but now you have my attention."

"I can offer you a chance to be king. Name the place and it shall be yours."

"I want... Midgard."

"Why want such a filthy realm?"

"My brother has been exiled there. Although, I must kill him first."

"Once he has been killed, Midgard will be yours. But for now, I make you my second General. You have command of my armies, son of Laufey."

"Really? Then my first order is... Frost Giants, kill these five warriors" Sif watched from behind a rock as the Frost Giants slaughtered her men like pigs. They fought back, but there were too many. As the last one fell to the ground, she ran to the cliff and was gone. Loki saw this and smirked.


	6. Chapter 6 - New Friends

Chapter 6: New Friends

The next day, Thor woke up on Jane's couch and saw a most bizarre sight: A young blonde woman and a middle aged man staring down at him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. They backed off as he sat up, stretching his muscular arms. The girl bit her lip, looking interested.

"Morning, young sir." said the man. "Perhaps Jane has told you about us? I am Dr. Erik Selvig and this is Brooklyn, her best friend and my second apprentice."

"She has mentioned you. I am Donald Blake and I-"

"She told us about what happened. I hope you're okay." said Erik.

"Of course he is!" shrieked Brooklyn. "With looks like his, a meteor couldn't kill him." Erik shushed her and laughed.

"You have to forgive her. She tends to be crazy around attractive guys."

"It is quite fine Dr. Selvig. Where is Jane?" said Thor.

"Taking a shower. It's her day off, so we got a day of research ahead of us. Would you like to join us?" asked Dr. Selvig.

"I would be honored. Any friends of Jane's are friends of mine." smiled Thor.

After waiting half an hour, Jane came out of her bedroom, all dressed in a tank top, long sleeve jacket, skinny jeans, and girl boots. They all got up and accompanied Jane out of the house. Minutes later, they were in her backyard where her lab equipment was. Thor walked around, being careful not to touch anything. He stumbled upon star charts and was intrigued.

"Dr. Selvig, what are these?" Erik came over and looked.

"Those are star systems. What we believe, is that these could be in fact other worlds, maybe even different realms."

"Impressive. Have you had any luck proving it?"

"No. The only way we can is if we can use a telescope from NASA to examine it. Unfortunately, I was fired from NASA years back."

"Yes, Jane told me."

Through the course of the day, Thor helped with the little things, like setting up equipment, bringing them supplies, stuff like that. They were bent over a computer and were examining the desert sands for clues. Thor conversed with Jane.

"Tell me, how did you and Brooklyn meet?"

"Middle school. We were best friends after I helped her with some math homework. She was horrible at it." she laughed.

"Does this field require a lot of this 'math'?"

"Yeah, but I had to help her with it a lot, but it wasn't until our Junior year of high school that she got better and better at it."

"Impressive,"

"I guess. Nowadays its all about work and boys with her."

"That would explain her fascination with me."

"She tends to go crazy with muscular guys. She stops when she gets to know him."

"I see. Now, what would it take to get into this area of work?" she turned to him.

"You wanna get into our work? I'm surprised you don't find it boring. All my other friends do."

"I actually find it fascinating. The fact that you are searching for answers in the universe mean you are open minded. It also says that you are much more then meets the eye, Jane Foster. And I do admire that in a woman." she looked into his eyes and closed in for a kiss, unaware that Brooklyn was watching.

"Jane, you bad girl! Hogging Mr. macho to yourself!" Brooklyn went over, pulled Thor up to his feet and held onto his arm. Before he could object, a sound blew. They all stared at Dr. Selvig and hurried to him.

"What is it?" asked Jane.

"A spike in activity in the far parts of the desert. I can't make it out. We need to get out there and inspect it."

"No way!" said Brooklyn. "That part of the desert is the hottest! No plain person could survive there!"

"I can." said Thor. "I am used to extreme temperatures. I will go. Just tell me what you need me to do."

"Oh, umm... just go out there and then come back with what you found. Simple as that." said Selvig.


	7. Chapter 7 - Quicksand

Chapter 7: Quicksand

It was nearly fifteen minutes before Thor made it to the part of the desert where he was ordered to investigate. When he arrived, he saw nothing. It was quiet, apart from the winds. He walked around, using Jane's technology to scan for the spike. Thor waved it around before coming to the conclusion that he was on top of it. He stood there, unaware that sand was creeping up on him.

Thor felt a tug and saw sand had gotten attached to his legs. The sand morphed into two hands and threw him far, maybe 10 feet. He landed face first in the sand and got up without delay, seeing that the sand hands were decreasing in size. Up from the sand came a human figure, something he had never seen. In mere moments, the sand turned into a woman, who wore weak Asgardian armor.

"Hello Thor. Pleasure to see you again."

"Who are you? What are you?"

"You may not remember me, but I was Loki's slave."

"You're the girl that betrayed him! You NEVER betray an Asgardian God!"

"Yes, I learned that the hard way. When the deed was done, Loki punished me by cursing me with powers that I could never get rid of. Nowadays, people call me Quicksand."

"And why are you here?"

"To kill you."

"Under who's orders?"

"My master, Loki!"

"Loki would never do that! We are brothers!"

"Shows how much the great Thor knows. Prepare to battle!" her legs shifted in a cyclone of sand and her hands turned into sand fists.

Thor rose his hand into the air and concentrated. It bursting speed, Mjolnir came into his palm, all ready for battle. He sung the hammer a few times and then held it up. Thunder clouds came at once and a lightning bolt came down onto the hammer, engulfing Thor in light. When it dimmed down, he was covered in his Asgardian armor. The God of Thunder was ready for battle.

Thor rose his hammer once more, filling with electricity. He aimed it at Quicksand and a massive jolt of thunder shot out and headed for her. She crumbled into the sand to avoid it and the shot missed. Quicksand quickly rose again, but was hit instantly hit by the hammer. It hit her, but went right through her like she was made of water. It came back to Thor, who was mystified.

"How can I defeat a being made of pure sand?" he asked himself.

"You can't!" shouted Quicksand. "Accept your inevitable defeat and die!"

She quickly traversed the sand and came within centimeters of Thor. He swung his hammer at her, but it went through her. She grabbed him by his throat and tossed him a few feet, but before he touched the sand, a hand erupted and clutched him in mid air. Quicksand concentrated and hardened sand, shaped like swords came out. There was about ten of them and they were all aimed for him.

As she cast them down, Thor screamed and a lightning bolt came down on her, stunning her and making the hand and swords break. He took his hammer, swung it enough to gather high amounts of thunder, and aimed it at her, releasing the power of lightning.

"Hear me Quicksand! By using the thunder, I can burn up particles in your body that will ultimately destroy you from the inside out!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" she shrieked.

What he spoke was true. From inside her, heat was building up and he could feel herself being caught on fire. Before long, her hand began hardening. She looked and saw her legs hardening as well. Quicksand looked at him with hate and disgust.

"You'll pay for this God of Thunder! Loki will destroy you!" as her last word, her mouth hardened along with her entire head.

Thor regained his breath and walked to the Quicksand statue. She looked peaceful in her prison, but he knew she would eventually escape. He held his hammer up to the sky, thunder rumbling. He swung it down and a massive bolt landed on Quicksand, destroying the statue and her as well. Quicksand was dead, done in by her own body.


	8. Chapter 8 - Feelings

Chapter 8: Feelings

When Thor got back, the three were inside the house, underneath a table. He laughed at this and crouched down to them. Thor helped Jane up from under it while Dr. Selvig and Brooklyn got out. When they were standing up, Brooklyn wiped some sweat off her face, as did Selvig.

"Why were you underneath the table?" he laughed.

"We saw that humongous thunder storm hovering over the area we sent you to." said Selvig.

"We thought you were killed." said Jane. "It looked mighty nasty."

"Nothing to fear. I am alright. It wasn't that scary."

"Easy for you to say! Your hair wasn't standing on end!" shouted Brooklyn.

Three days passed since the Quicksand incident and Thor was a useful asset to Dr. Selvig. He had actually helped the doctor with more dangerous experiments, since he wasn't scared of anything. Brooklyn continued her own solo project while Jane went to work early in the morning. It was an hour before Thor sat down next to Brooklyn and conversed with her.

"Young Brooklyn, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said as she focused on her work.

"Why does Jane do what she does?"

"The nursing helps her pay for the house that her dad left her. And this work is more of a hobby for her. She wants to make a difference in the world."

"I admire that. People who want to change the world could in fact change the universe."

"She talk about you ya know. I never seen her talk about a guy as much as you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I think she likes you. You changed her. You changed something inside her."

"I don't know what to say. I never had a mor-... umm... normal woman fall for me."

"Well, if I were you, I'd do something magical for her. Something she would never forget."

This gave Thor an idea. He knew he would have to tell them all about who he truly was. The only problem was how they would react or even if they would believe him. Then there was what Quicksand said about Loki. Was Loki truly doing this to kill him? Why would his own brother want him dead? These were questions that were going to get answered sooner then expected.

The night Jane came home, Thor was alone in her house, making himself some macaroni and cheese. He was actually able to make it without burning anything. When Jane walked in, she smelled the cheese and entered the kitchen. Thor was eating and she chuckled.

"Actually made food without burning the house down?"

"Yes, it was easier then I gave it credit for. Want some?"

"Yes please."

Minutes later, they were both at her kitchen table, eating the mac and cheese. It was quiet and lonely in the lighted room. Thor himself was nervous about asking Jane how she felt. If what Brooklyn said was true, she would agree. He had never been this nervous around a female and it felt like it was killing him.

"Jane?"

"Yes Donald?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what has your dating life been like?"

"Well, most guys don't like being with a girl that is smarter then they are. But in all honesty, I've been with three guys."

"Three? With your beauty it should be like 3000!"

"You're sweet. I stand by what what I said though."

"Umm..." he said nervously. "Maybe, I, uh, we could... um-"

"Donald, are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes. Yes I am. Its fine if you say no, but I-"

"No, no! I would love to. We can have dinner here, but maybe I should fix it. Don't want you to overdo the mac and cheese." she laughed.

"Agreed,"


	9. Chapter 9 - Loki's Deception

Chapter 9: Loki's Deception

When Loki saw that Quicksand had been done in by Thor, he was furious. In his Asgardian room, he grabbed his hooker scepter and blasted everything. When his items were burned to a crisp, he stormed off. He was stopped by a beautiful woman with a green headdress, long blonde hair, and green Asgardian armor.

"Oh, whats wrong Loki?"

"Enchantress. Why would you care?"

"I don't. I figured I would ask."

"My stupid slave was incapable of killing my brother!"

"Why would you kill Thor? He is a man I could die for."

"Be careful what you say. It just might come true."

"Anything you say. So what is your plan now, mighty Loki?"

"I believe I need to test him again. See if his affections for the mortal girl are as powerful as I think. Where are the Huntsmen?"

"In the dining hall feasting on a boar they just killed."

"I shall see you later Enchantress." she blew a kiss to him and walked away.

Upon entering the dining hall, Tyr, Balder, and three muscular men were feasting crazily on the boar. They all wielded ax's, had manly mustaches, and wore heavy Asgardian armor. He sad beside the biggest one and feasted on a bit of boar.

"Greetings Executioner. How was the hunt?"

"Boar was no problem. It was the easiest catch by far! We feast on the glorious catch!"

"Indeed. Now, I was hoping for some assistance."

"With what?" said Executioner as he ripped a leg with his teeth.

"Killing Thor."

"Never liked him. Be happy to help. What is it you have planned?"

"I need one of you to go to the realm of Midgard and kill him." Executioner stood up quickly, knocking over the chair. He grabbed Loki by the scruff of his neck and held him high.

"Why in the name of Odin would I send one of my men to a pathetic realm like Midgard?! It isn't even worthy to speak my name! So tell me, why?!"

"Because, if you do this, I can arrange anything you want with Enchantress."

"Do you speak truth, God of Mischief?"

"I do. Now please, let me down." Executioner did as he was told. Loki straightened his armor and looked at the other two. "You." he pointed to the shorter one.

"You have picked Bloodaxe. He is a fine warrior!"

"Well then Bloodaxe, you shall accompany me to Midgard very soon." he turned to Executioner. "Thank you for your kindness. Now, I shall talk to Enchantress. I shall only be a moment. Bloodaxe, meet me at Bifrost tomorrow morning at mid afternoon." Walking out of the hall, He shortly encountered Enchantress, who had been eavesdropping. She was less then pleased with the arrangements.

"Loki, you idiot! I am not going anywhere with that overgrown buffoon!"

"I am not saying you should. Merely put him under your love spell. You tend to do that with men who are attracted to you."

"True, but... he's stupid and gross. Not my type of man."

"Do you even have a type?"

"Point taken, but what should I do with him?"

"Make him your slave, bodyguard, I don't care!"

"I hope Thor destroys you Loki!"

"That will never happen. He won't kill his loveable brother." He dissapeared into the darkness of the hall. Soon, he encountered Sif, who had steered clear of him since the talk with the Frost Giants. She stared at him with hate and turned to walk away. As she did, Loki spoke.

"I see you haven't told father about what I did. Good girl. You wouldn't want to... upset me." she turned and looked steamed.

"Upset you?! By the Gods! I haven't told him, because he has been busy with the matter of Thor! And if Odin or Thor ever find about your treachery, I hope the Allfather exiles you from Asgard forever!"

"You still care for Thor?"

"Of course I do! I always have, since childhood."

"Well, give it up. He has found someone new: a mortal girl."

"LIAR! Thor would never chose scum over me!"

"We shall see." she walked off into the dining hall. He knew that he had a war on the horizon. Loki didn't care if he hurt his fellow Gods, but as long as he got what he wanted, he was happy. "My plan is coming together nicely. Now, to deal with my brother." he smirked.


	10. Chapter 10 - Affections

Chapter 10: Affections

That night, Thor was sitting quietly at a candle lit table, waiting for Jane to finish the preparations. Round white plates, metal silverware, and cups of wine sat on the table. He wasn't much of a wine drinker, but he would do anything for Jane. She came over with a tray of hot, steamy lasagna, and Thor licked his lips. He never ate it before, but to him it looked very good. She rose her glass of wine to him. Thor raised his to hers and they clanged.

"Cheers to a wonderful evening!" cheered Jane.

"Agreed!" Minutes later, they were eating their food when Thor decided to begin the conversation. "This has been weird for you, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Finding me in a random hospital bed, taking care of me, inviting me to live with you. Is that weird?"

"No. I'm a kind person who does kind things. And I guess while you've been here, I'vce learned many things about you."

"And your feelings toward me?"

"That you are a nice, honest man who would never do anything to hurt me."

"Jane Foster, if my life was on the line, I would do everything in my power to protect you. I promise you that." she smiled.

"Thank you. Although, you never told me where you're from."

"I decided that I will tell you all more about me when the time is right."

"Yeah, well, its up to you. Ever been with a woman?"

"Not many." he lied. "A few."

"Uh huh. You done with your plate?"

"Quite. Thank you." she took it and hers to the sink and washed them up.

He saw this as a chance and walked to her while her back was turned. He turned her around, who was confused, and kissed her passionately on the lips. She was shook up, but secretly knew this was what she wanted. As they kissed, she wrapped her arms around him and laughed.

"This is happening so fast. I... I..."

"Should we stop?"

"No!" she kissed him again. "Take me to my bedroom."

Thor lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom, where he plopped her onto the bed. He took of his shirt and went on top of her, kissing her like a madman. She kissed him once more and turned of her lamp light. Near a half an hour later, Jane's head was rested on his chest.

"That was... amazing Donald."

"I agree. Never had a woman like you."

"Really? A guy as built as you? Surely you must've had admirers?"

"Oh, I had many, including your friend Brooklyn, but they just found me immensely attractive, no feelings what so ever."

"Well, I find you very attractive and I do have feelings for you."

"As I do with you."

"Tell me Donald, was this the best you ever had?"

"By far it was, I would gladly love to do it again soon."

"Easy tiger, gotta get some rest."

"Yes, of course. Well, good night Jane."

"Good night Donald."

Through the night, they slept peacefully, happy with the passion that they shared. When Thor closed his eyes, he knew tomorrow would bring change. Boy was he right. The next day would bring redemption, sacrifice, and the most powerful of all forces: love. He knew this change would be tested in the most cruel way: a battle of blood.


	11. Chapter 11 - Telling the Truth

Chapter 11: Telling the Truth

The next morning, Thor woke up to Jane's naked body laying beside him. He stared at her from head to toe, gazing at her body. Stroking her hair, he accidentally woke her up. She smiled and sat up, blankets covering her chest. Thor gave her a kiss and put on some pants.

"That was some night, huh?" said Jane.

"Quite. Has this changed anything between us?"

"Course not! I believe it just pushes us to a whole new level. Anyway, lets get dressed. We got some work to do deep in the desert this afternoon. It'll take us all morning to prepare."

"Right," he said unsure. Deep in his heart he knew he couldn't keep his secret from her forever. At that moment, he knew he had to tell her.

The morning went by uneventful, Selvig conversed with Thor about his past years in the military. Brooklyn was talking to Jane about what happened. Brooklyn, being who she was, shrieked with excitement.

"You guys 'did the deed'?"

"Yeah. In all honesty, I never had a man like him in bed. It was amazing!"

"I'm so jealous right now! Oh, lets go. Almost noon."

The ride over to the site was uneventful. Thor and Brooklyn sat in the back with the equipment while Jane sat in front with Selvig. The equipment was mostly minor things like laptops, cables, microscopes, and more. It was a real awkward ride, but Thor couldn't help it when Brooklyn kept smiling at him.

"Do you know?" he asked her.

"That you and Jane did it last night? Yeah. We girls tell each other everything. Don't worry, it was all good."

"I am pleased to hear that."

Once they arrived, it wasn't long before they had everything set up and they started working. As they worked, Thor couldn't concentrate because of the lie he was holding back. He took of a lab coat and stood firm.

"My friends! I have something to say!" they let their things down and walked to Thor.

"What is it Don?" asked Dr. Selvig.

"I have not been entirely truthful with you all. Everything about me is a lie."

"It is?!" shouted Brooklyn.

"I am not truly from this world."

"You're an alien!"

"No, I am not. I am not even from this realm. I come from a place far away and much more glorious then Earth. Jane, remember when you told me about the stories you loved? Stories about Odin, Loki, and all the Norse Gods?"

"Yes..." said Jane, scared of what was to come.

"Those tales are real. Very real. I am not Donald Blake. I am truly Thor, God of Thunder." They stared at him and then to each other. Brooklyn and Selvig began laughing, while Jane stared at him with disbelief in her eyes.

"No you're not." said Jane. "You are Donald Blake, a former homeless man."

"No Jane, I am speaking the truth. I am the God of Thunder."

"LIAR! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled. Selvig went to calm her, but he pushed him away and began crying.

"Jane, I wish I had told you when I awoke in the hospital, but you wouldn't have believed me."

"You're damn right! You are hiding something, something terrible! What is it?!"

"I am a Norse God Jane, nothing more."

"QUIT LYING TO ME! Ya know what? NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN! I SPENT A NIGHT WITH YOU BECAUSE I FELT SOMETHING! Something magical! No one has broken my heart the way you have!"

"Well, isn't this touching." said a familiar voice.


	12. Chapter 12 - Loki's Test

Chapter 12: Loki's Test

It was Loki. He stood on top of a rock and looked down at them, smirking evilly. He floated down to them, landing onto the soft sand. Walking forward, he began glowing and soon, was covered in his Asgardian armor with his golden scepter and a horn helmet.

"Loki! What are you doing here?!" yelled Thor.

"Must be some cameras around here." said Selvig. "No other explanation for that costume change."

"Dr. Selvig, its the desert!" said Brooklyn.

"Enough of your squawking! Be silent of I will squash you like the insects you are!" screamed Loki. They went silent. Jane was still upset, even with Loki's arrival. "Brother, I am here to kill you, plain and simple."

"B-But why? We have been brothers for since birth! I have done nothing to you!"

"Lies! You have done more then enough things to get me mad! For one, you were always fathers favorite son, next in line for the throne! You were the best warrior, you have the most powerful weapon in Asgard! I deserve to be ruler of us all!"

"No Loki. As I think back to the past, you always were jealous. Even now, I finally realize that you have been against me since day one, haven't you?"

"Indeed. Once I kill you, father will name me his successor, not you!"

"You guys are crazy! You're not Loki and you're not Thor! Quit playing make believe and tell me who you really are!" screamed Jane. Loki pointed his scepter at her.

"I said BE SILENT!" he blasted a shot of energy at her. Thor jumped in the way of the shot and took it, saving Jane. He fell on his back and groaned. "Lucky for you that my brother blocked it. It would've killed you in an instant." Thor got up quickly. "It is quite disgusting that you would sacrifice yourself to save a worm like her. Sif would be ashamed."

"Never mind Sir. If you wish to hurt Jane, you'll have to get through me, Loki!"

"I intend to. Bloodaxe! Come forth!"

A shot of light descended from the sky and crash landed beside Loki, knocking the three to the ground, but keeping Thor in place. When the light dimmed, Bloodaxe was in view, arms crossed and smirking.

"Why is one of the Huntsmen working for you?" asked Thor. The three stood up.

"I made a deal with Executioner. I give what he wants and he gives me what I want. And what I want... is you dead! Bloodaxe, kill him." Loki vanished and appeared on top of the rock, viewing the fight. Thor raised his hand to the sky.

"Mjolnir! Come to me!"

A boom sounded and his mighty hammer came to him. The three, especially Jane, were stunned. He propelled it in his hand a few times and lifted it up. A thunderbolt shot down and engulfed him in light. Metal began forming on his arms, legs, and chest. A long red cape slid down his back and the light disappeared.

"Donald?" whispered Jane.

"Not Donald... Thor, God of Thunder."

He stepped forward and prepared for battle. Bloodaxe grabbed his ax from his back and held it tightly. He snorted like a pig and charged.

"FOR ASGARD!"

Thor threw the hammer at his foe and Bloodaxe blocked it with the steel on its edge. He swung his ax hard, but Thor dodged it with ease. His hammer came back and he hit Bloodaxe hard in the face with it, knocking him back. He charged the hammer with a bolt of lightning and smashed onto the ground. A tremor erupted and head for the Asgardian. It hit him and utterly made him on the verge of death. Loki was disappointed.

Before Bloodaxe could stir, Loki was above him, looking disappointed. The ground turned back to its original state and Thor wasn't even sweating. Loki turned his scepter around so that the blade at the end was pointing down.

"You disappoint me Bloodaxe."

"Sir Loki! Please, no!" it was too late. Loki had stabbed Bloodaxe in his heart, killing the Asgardian Hunter. Thor was fed up with his brother.

"LOKI! You send a Huntsmen to kill me? They never liked me, that is true, but they wouldn't attempt to kill me if it meant upsetting father! Why don't you try to kill me instead if you are man enough to do it?!"

"It is your funeral brother."


	13. Chapter 13 - Thor vs Loki

Chapter 13: Thor vs. Loki

Loki pulled his scepter from Bloodaxe's dead body and stared at Thor. He aimed his staff at The three and smiled, followed by a chuckle. A shot came out and headed for them, but Thor's hammer blocked it. Loki could see more anger in Thor's eyes.

"I told you not to touch her once before. You try it a second time and still you learn nothing. I will not like it Loki, but I will kill you if I must."

"You won't kill me Thor. I'm your brother and you would never kill your brother."

"Try me."

Loki smiled and screamed a war cry. He jumped up high and went to stab Thor, who dodged it quickly and punched his brother in the face. Loki staggered back and wiped his face. A little blood was coming from his lip.

"You are actually making me bleed. This is going to be fun!"

He fired another shot at Thor, who blocked it again. Thor charged his hammer and was about to strike when Loki was seen everywhere. Ten Loki's surrounded him and all of them laughed.

"Think hard brother. Which of us is the real one?" they all said.

Thor smiled and smashed his hammer to the ground, creating a shock wave that destroyed the illusions and knocked backed the real Loki. When Loki got up, he quickly looked up to see Thor's hammer hurling towards him. It a flash, it hit Loki square in the face and knocked him back a few feet. Thor called it back and used his hammers power to release an electrical blast at Loki, which it hit.

Loki managed to get out of the electrical currents and actually knock back Thor with his scepter blast. He quickly regained his footing and flew to Loki, hammer in hand. Once there, he swung his hammer and it missed Loki, who grabbed his hammer arm. He went to punch with his other arm, but Loki caught it too. They stood there at a stalemate.

"Why don't you just die brother!" said Loki.

"Never! If you yield, we can go home without worrying about father's rage."

"I never will! Father will die one day and I shall take the throne."

Thor kneed him in the stomach and the grip was released. He swung his hammer at Loki and sent him flying. He quickly used his hammer and flew to Loki, who was still in the air, and used the electricity in his hammer and slammed it down on him, making his brother crash into the Earth. Thor landed and wiped his face. Loki stood up and looked angry.

"You got sand in my boots! I HATE SAND!" Loki came at Thor with multiple swings of his scepter, but Thor dodged them all.

"Brother, I've gotten more of a challenge from fighting Kurse! And he is immune to my hammers power!" laughed Thor.

"Laugh while you can! I shall kill you here and now!"

"STOP!" yelled Jane, who came in between them, arms touching their chests. "Stop fighting! You are brothers! If you want to resolve your differences, find some other way. Killing is not the answer." Thor smiled.

"She is right Loki. Maybe there can be another way."

"You've gone soft!" yelled Loki. "This scum has turned you from a heartless warrior into a scared, gentle puppy!" Jane turned to Loki.

"Maybe some time on this world can change you too Loki." she said.

"Yeah? And maybe Thanos is going to pop out of my ass and start singing maiden songs!"

He swung at Jane, propelling her into the sand, seemingly injured. The three went to her side. Thor began running, but was blasted by Loki. Dr. Selvig yelled that Jane was fine, no serious injuries. Thor turned and looked at his brother with the highest level of anger in his eyes.

"You try and hurt her twice and now you cause harm to her. Prepare Loki, I am about to kill you!"

"Bring it!"

A light shined down between them and their father, Odin stood.


	14. Chapter 14 - Thor's Choice

Chapter 14: Thor's Choice

They all stared at the figure of Odin, who wore his best armor and wielded his staff. He walked to Loki, who looked scared.

"Loki! I have seen and heard all I need. Sif came to me and told me what happened. It is true that you are a Frost Giant by birth, but you were so innocent, so defenseless I had to do something to save you."

"But you took me away from my real family! I could've been a powerful Giant and you took that away from me!"

"What?" asked Thor. Odin ignored him.

"It was foolish of an old man to do that, but I am going to make up for it. You are to face Asgardian justice for attempting to kill Thor and for killing those five warriors. Heimdall! Transport Loki now!" A light shined down on Loki and he was gone, smoke left where he stood. Odin turned to Thor and smiled.

"I have missed you my son."

"As I have for you father."

"I have watched you change. You risked your life to save these mortals, your friends. You have changed from the arrogant, selfish child I exiled. You have found pride, honor, and most of all: love." he walked over to Jane, who was massaging her jaw. "What is your name, mortal?"

"Jane Foster."

"Thor has risked everything to defend you Jane Foster. I can tell that he truly does love you. He has never shown love for anyone." he walked back to Thor. "My son, for your change of heart, I hereby wish that you return home. Your mother misses you, along with your brothers. And, when the day comes that I die, you shall take the throne."

"Thank you father, but I can not accept that kind of responsibility. I have changed, this is true, but I am nowhere ready to be king of Asgard. I do recommend Balder, since he is wiser and older."

"I will take that into account Thor. Will you return home?"

"As long as I can come back and visit Jane and her friends whenever I wish."

"Granted. Say your goodbyes." Thor walked to the three and smiled.

"Farewell my friends. It has been an honor to meet you all. Dr. Selvig, make sure Brooklyn doesn't get into anymore trouble?"

"Sure thing Thor." said Selvig. They both walked off, away from him and Jane.

"Jane, I am sorry for my lies."

"I understand why you did it. I commend you for that. I just wish you didn't have to go!"

"I will return soon. If you are in danger, I will be there to protect you."

"You promise?"

"By my Asgardian Code, I promise." he kissed her on the lips and walked to Odin. He waved goodbye to Jane and then vanished.

Days later, Loki was taken before Odin and the other Gods. He was brought into the throne room by guards and covered in chains. Odin sent the guards away and coughed.

"Loki, for your treason against Asgard and your brother, I sentence you to permanent exile."

"Sending me to Midgard, father?"

"Never. I am sending you to a place where Asgardians and Frost Giants are both hated. You are exiled to be tortured in the realm of the Dark Elves!" everyone gasped by the decision.

"But father!" shouted Loki, unimpressed.

"SILENCE! My word has been spoken and it shall be true! Goodbye Loki!" he stomped his staff and Loki was sent through a portal and soon landed in a lightly dark realm with a tribal gate sitting in front of him. He blacked out as Elf like creatures picked him up and carried him off.

Odin sat back down and sighed. Thor, Frigga, and Balder went to his side.

"It had to be done father." said Balder.

"I know, but I fear for all of Asgard."

"Why?" asked Frigga.

"Loki won't rest until all of Asgard is under his control." said Thor. "It is and will always be his plan."


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Loki woke up to see an older creature in front of him. He was a dark blue color, wearing armor, and wielding a heavy sword. It laughed as he saw Loki's face. There was another beside him, but it was much more muscular and had curved horns on its head.

"Asgardian! You kneel before Malekith, Ruler of the Dark Elves!" said the second one.

"Enough Kurse. Why are you here Asgardian?"

"I was exiled here for treason against Asgard. More so, I am Asgardian and Frost Giant." the guards aimed their sword at Loki's neck, who wasn't scared.

"What should we do with you?" said Malekith.

"Join me. I want revenge against them all!"

"I do not wage war on Asgard! Their forces are too many!"

"I wasn't talking about Asgard. I meant the realm of Midgard."

"Midgard?! Why that disgusting place?"

"My brother is fond of that world. He was a mortal love there and I want to see him squirm as I torture her to death!"

"Why should we help you?"

"If you assist me, I will assist you in overtaking Asgard! Odin's head will be yours and Asgard will be mine!" Malekith smirked.

"We have a deal, God of Mischief."


End file.
